


Reality

by TheYuriPrince



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Androgynous Ymir, Bullying, F/F, minimal angst, what even is angst, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYuriPrince/pseuds/TheYuriPrince
Summary: "Ymir glared at the scrawny, blonde boy, as she thought about what to say. Something.. anything, to make him feel just as insignificant as he had tried to make her feel. But, she couldn't think of anything. What was she supposed to say to that? Her parents had been so nice about this stuff: the way she dressed, acted, etc. But did other people actually think like the kid in front of her?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been so busying with editing amvs that I haven't been writing like I'm supposed to. But, here's something new that I think you might like. Also if you'd like, check out the actual amvs right here: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCUW47pUowrTf2wTaXOdWUXw/videos  
> But, only if you'd like to. Otherwise, enjoy the first chapter of Reality ;-;

**The Hospital, 16 Years Ago**

A woman laid in a basic hospital bed, under a thin blanket that covered the expanse of her legs. She appeared to be exhausted, with strands of black hair stuck to her face. The thin layer of sweat that covered her face was the culprit. She closed her eyes briefly to rest, before she was startled by the sound of a newborn baby crying. Her baby. The one she spent hours on as she tried to bring her into this world. She smiled tiredly, as she reached towards the nurse for her precious child. Once the baby was secured in her arms, the nurse let go, and that was when it happened. Gold eyes met gold eyes, and the woman began to cry. They were tears of happiness, because she had created something so beautiful. Along with the help of her wife, of course.

“Ilse, why are you crying?” Hanji shook her head, as her hands followed suit. “Wrong question. How  _ can _ you be crying when you've just created the cutest little bean ever? It's definitely like a mini you!” The baby had long before stopped crying, and now looked around curiously. Hanji wasn't kidding either when she said the baby was like a mini Ilse. A full head of hair adorned the child’s head, although it wasn't very thick. She had the same golden eyes, maybe just the tiniest bit lighter. And if you looked closely enough, you could see tiny freckles underneath her eyes. Just like her mother.

“Hanji, sweetie. I'm crying because I'm so happy. Our daughter is finally here, and I'm holding her right in my arms.” Ilse kissed the child’s forehead before she beckoned the other woman over. “Come here, and hold her. She's your daughter too.”

Hanji quietly approached, entranced by the small being. She gently grabbed her from Ilse, making sure the blanket around her was secure. They stared at each other, Hanji’s expression brightened by the second. “She's going to be such a heartbreaker. Just. Like. Me.” Hanji proceeded to prove her point as she winked at her wife, and stuck her tongue out slightly. The baby giggled at the action, as she tried to do it too. But, it only resulted in her with her eyes closed, and while she blew a raspberry.

“Oh no.” Ilse feigned a look of absolute horror. “Do you know how hard it was for me to get you to go out with me? I can't afford for that to happen to someone else.” Ilse tiredly yawned, as she watched the pair in silence. “What should we name her, Han?”

Hanji’s eyes lit up at the possibilities of names for the tiny human. “How about Bean? Or Sonny? They could work for any gender.” 

Ilse didn't even think about them, before she dismissed the ideas. “I like the idea of a gender-neutral name, but the ones you suggested are more like nicknames. I’d appreciate it if our daughter's actual name wasn't a food.” Ilse contemplated for a moment before she suggested something new. “How about the name..”

* * *

 

**The Zoë-Langnar Residence, 12 Years Ago**

“Ymir, sweetie? Are you almost ready to go to the playground?” Ilse called out, as she approached the little girl’s room. Ymir had turned four years old recently, so she figured she could get dressed all by herself. Hanji thought the idea was absolutely adorable, while Ilse had been quite doubtful. Hanji eventually convinced her wife to let the little girl try it at least once without help. So when Ilse made it to the door of the room, she chuckled. In the middle of the room stood Ymir, with her head stuck in her shirt. In all fairness, she had actually done better than Ilse thought she would. 

Ilse casually approached the girl at a slow pace, not wanting her to become frightened at the sudden movements. “Ymir? Do you mind if Mommy helps you? You've done a really good job at getting dressed so far, but you seem to be stuck. I know you didn't want any help, but the sooner you're dressed, the more time you have to play.”

Ymir paused what she was doing, as she thought about her options. Finally after what was only a few seconds, she pointed to her head. She couldn't really talk because of the shirt that covered her face. But, Ilse knew that meant she didn't mind the help at all. She smiled, before she got on her knees and matched the child’s height. She pulled the shirt over Ymir’s head as gently as she could, before she stared lovingly at her. “What else do you need to put on?” 

Despite her young age, Ymir was quite stylish. And, she knew what she wanted to wear. When Hanji had taken her to the mall for some new clothes, she headed straight for the little boys section. Hanji had absolutely no problem with it either because she just wanted her ‘little bean’ to be herself. Ilse thought she looked really adorable in anything, so it was fine with her as well.

Ymir pointed to the rest of the stuff she needed, and the Ilse nodded. By the time she was finished dressing her, Ymir looked like a little hipster. She had on a black shirt with the words, ‘The Cool Kid Just Showed Up.’ written on the front in white lettering, a pair of blue jeans with little rips, and the bottoms cuffed, a black beanie with the word ‘Whatever’ in white lettering on the front, a red flannel tied around her waist, and her black Dr. Marten boots as the finishing touch. Her hair spilled out a bit from her beanie, as it stopped at her shoulders. Ilse had brushed it down some because of the previously severe bed head. 

“Aw. Aren't you just the cutest? Would you do me the honor, and take a picture with me?” Ilse asked, as she reached for the phone in her back pocket. Ymir laughed at the silly request, but nonetheless she wrapped her arms around Ilse’s neck. “You ready?” Ilse asked, as the got the camera angled. Ymir nodded once more, and Ilse began to count. “Okay.. three, tw-” Ilse stopped mid-count, being caught off guard. But, the picture had already been taken. Going to her gallery, she saw the picture that she would cherish as long as she could. It was her with a very surprised look on her face, and Ymir, with her lips pressed against her cheek. Ilse pulled her close, as she sighed happily. “You have no idea how much your mom and I love you. That's something you should never forget, little one.”

Ymir hugged her mother back before she started a marathon of questions. “Your love.. Is it as big as this room? Or as big as the mall? Or the city? Do I have enough room to keep it all? It probably won't fit in my toy chest. Where is it?” She looked around curiously, as she tried to figure out the location.

Ilse did the only thing she could do and laughed, before she pointed to Ymir’s heart. “It's all right here. And no matter how much we give you, you'll never run out of room. Okay?” Ymir nodded, before she grabbed Ilse’s hand. “Let's get going now. Your mom promised to meet us at the playground.”

* * *

 

**The Playground, 12 Years Ago: Same Day**

Hand in hand, Ymir approached the playground with Ilse. They spotted Hanji in the distance as she sat on a bench, under the shade of a tree. She was still in her work clothes, which were fine for what they were doing. Her job was pretty laid back, so dress code didn't really matter.

There appeared to be a lot of kids scattered about, a few running around as they did as they pleased. As they made it close to Hanji, her face seemed to light up like it usually did when she saw them.

“It's about time you made it. I haven't seen you guys at all today. I’ve missed my two favorites.” Hanji said, as she stood and pulled Ilse into a chaste kiss. “You get even more beautiful every time I see you.” She whispered into Ilse’s ear, before she squatted down to Ymir’s height. “And, you. You're looking rather cute today. Your outfit is looking quite..” Hanji paused before looking up at Ilse. “What is it that the cool people say? Lit? Your outfit is looking super lit today, bean.” Ilse rolled her eyes at Hanji, before she spoke again.

“Love, you sound like an old person trying to fit in.” Ilse laughed, as she looked down at Hanji. 

Hanji feigned shock, as she put her hand to her chest in mock hurt. “What? I can't believe you’d say that. You could say that I'm.. shook.” 

Ilse clutched her stomach as it began to hurt from the laughter she produced. As she finally caught her breath, she ran her fingers over Hanji’s hair. “You are such a nerd.”

Hanji grinned, before she turned back to face Ymir. “Would you like to go play now?”

Ymir nodded, before she ran along to do whatever. Her parents had a clear view of the playground from where they both sat on the bench now. Ymir scanned her surroundings, as she wondered what to do first. There was a group of little boys that played in the sand box, and she quickly ran over to join them. As she got down on her knees to start on her own sand castle, there was a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to realize that all the other little boys curiously watched her, with a question on their mind. 

Not long after, a blonde boy with an almost permanent scowl walked up to her. He quickly ran his eyes over her, before he opened his mouth. “What are you? This is a no-girls allowed zone. You kinda look like a boy, but at the same time you don't.” 

Ymir rolled her eyes, before she continued to build a castle in the sand. “Does it matter what I am? I just want to play like the rest of you.”

“No girls allowed, weirdo. Even if you look like one of us, you're not. So, go away.” When Ymir didn't move, the blonde boy decided to take matters into his own hands. He marched forward and stomped his foot in the middle of the castle she had tried to build. 

Ymir glared at the scrawny, blonde boy, as she thought about what to say. Something.. anything, to make him feel just as insignificant as he had tried to make her feel. But, she couldn't think of anything. What was she supposed to say to that? Her parents had been so nice about this stuff: the way she dressed, acted, etc. But did other people actually think like the kid in front of her?

Instead of the emotional harm that she planned to inflict on the blonde, she did the next best thing. She grabbed a handful of sand, and threw it into his face. And before he could say anything, she ran. Ilse and Hanji were clearly more invested in each other at the moment, because they didn't even catch her act of defiance.

Ymir looked back to see that the boy wasn't even interested in being her chaser. He didn't want to get even with her. He just stood there, with a smirk on his face. And, it infuriated Ymir. This is not what she wanted. So, she quit the little jog her run had been reduced to, and looked around. There wasn't many other options of things for her to do. With the boys on the far left in the sandbox, the girls were on the far right as they played with their dolls and such in the open space. The place was more of a park than a playground, so the kids had to make the best of it with what they had.

Ymir definitely wasn't the type of girl to play with dolls, so she wandered around aimlessly. Not before long, she stumbled upon someone else doing the same thing. It was a little, blonde girl about the same height as her. But unlike the blonde Ymir had spoken to previously, this one seemed.. nice.

“Hey.. Do you want to play with me? No one else will.” The girl’s bright, blue eyes watched Ymir curiously, the sadness in them evident.

Ymir didn't even think about her answer, before she quickly replied. “Yes! We can have so much fun together.” The smile on her face was huge, but she didn't care. This caused the blonde to have a slight smile of her own, but there was still something that held her back. 

“I have to ask you something. You don't have a problem with my family being rich? I don't completely understand it, but it scares most of the other kids away. They say a lot of mean things most of the time. Like, why don't you make your dad buy the playground? Or, your mom can just buy you friends, can't she? But, don't they realize that I only get an allowance? The most I could buy are some yummy sweets, and maybe a juice. My daddy says that he uses a lot of the money for work, but I have no idea what he does.” 

Ymir listened carefully to the blonde as she talked, before she shrugged. “I honestly don't care. But, you owe me a cookie. Not for playing with you, but because I want a cookie. Deal?” 

The blonde finally let her true nature free as her eyes shined brightly, and her face literally lit up. “Deal! By the way, my name’s Historia. What's yours?”

“Ymir.” She answered shortly, not really knowing what else to say about her name. 

“Well, Ymir.. I like your floppy hat.” Historia crept closer, and Ymir raised her eyebrow curiously. “How about I.. borrow it!” At the last two words, Historia took Ymir’s beanie and laughed at the messy hair that she had caused. “Come and catch me if you can!” 

Ymir quickly fixed her hair, before she smirked. “You bet I can.” She chased after Historia, not even caring about the beanie.

* * *

 

**The Playground, 11 Years Ago**

Ymir sighed as she sat on a bench with Ilse. Hanji was currently busy at work, and was really sorry that she couldn't make it. As Ymir looked around, she was only disappointed by the things that she saw. She had tried to come to this playground almost everyday for a year, but never saw the person she wanted to see. “Mommy.. Where is she?” Ymir asked softly, as she looked down at the small, red Converse that accompanied her outfit.

Ilse knew who Ymir was talking about, but didn't actually  _ know  _ her. Or, her parents for that matter. What confused her the most was why Ymir specifically wanted to play with this girl. They had only played for a few hours. There were plenty of other kids she could be friends with, so what was different about this girl? The only thing she did know for sure was how happy Ymir was as she played with the little blonde that day. The little girl, nor the person that was with her had been back to the playground since that day either. “Maybe she wasn't from here, little one. That could've just been a visit or something. Who knows? But also, maybe one day you'll see her again. So until then, is there anything that I can do to cheer you up?”

Ymir swung her feet, before she sadly looked up at Ilse. She slowly opened her arms, signaling that she wanted a hug. And that's exactly what she received.

* * *

 

**Sina Middle School, 3 Years Ago**

Some people said high school was the worst experience of their life, but Ymir begged to differ. At least in high school, she wouldn't have to share  _ all  _ of her classes with ignorant, homophobic, kids like--

“Hey, dyke! You're a dyke, right? You’d have to be since you have two dykes for parents. I would hate to be you.” A blonde boy shouted at her from the back of the classroom. 

“Reiner! That kind of language is unacceptable. That'll be your first warning.” The teacher, Petra Ral, chimed in dismissively before she went back to her lesson. 

Ymir rolled her eyes at how much of a joke this school was. The students were pretty much allowed to say anything, and get away with it. The main participant, Reiner Braun. This blonde kid had been a pest to her since she was a grade schooler. This was the same kid who had bothered her in the sandbox all those years ago, but she didn't find out his actual name until middle school. 

“Oh, wait. There's no way they could be your real parents. Were you adopted?” Reiner mocked, as he laughed at his own insults. 

Ymir clenched her jaw, as she simply tried to ignore the spiteful words. They were only words. They couldn't… hurt her.

“Reiner Braun! This is your second warning. Come sit at the front so that I can keep a close eye on you.” Petra reiterated, as she crossed her arms over her chest. The class watched closely as Reiner made his way to the very front. As he sat in a desk, he looked to his right and smirked. Ymir was practically one seat away, and he wanted to take advantage of that.

“You know.. They could probably be fixed with the right man. The one with the freckles is so hot too. I would love to-” Before Reiner could finish, Ymir had already stormed over as quickly as she could. Surprise briefly flashed over Reiner’s face as Ymir’s fist connected with his jaw.

Ymir pulled her hand back, as she shook it slightly. “Fuck.” She whispered to herself, the pain evident on her face. She had underestimated how much it would hurt. And when she looked up, all eye were now on her.

“Ymir Zoë-Langnar. Head to the principal’s office this instant. Violence will not be tolerated in my class.” Petra had a stern look on her face, as she directed her attention towards Ymir. She watched her a few seconds before turning to Reiner. 

“You may go to the office too, Mr. Braun. I don’t believe I trust you enough to leave her alone, so you'll make the trip alone. Five minutes after she leaves, I'll dismiss you too. Understood?”

“What did I do? It's that fag’s fault for attending this school. I was only trying to help her be more of a lady, and understand that every woman needs a good man. That's all. Nothing can be real between two women. And, especially two men. That's not how it's supposed to be.” Reiner smiled, as he looked unbothered by the words leaving his mouth.

Petra rolled her eyes, before she cleared her throat. “On second thought, Reiner.. I think you should go to the office first. I'll bring your disciplinary referral by there later.”

Reiner’s eyes widened, before they turned to anger. “I didn't do anything! I could be on the bench the whole football season for something stupid like this.” He stood up, as he purposely bumped into Ymir when he made his way towards the door. He looked back her, as he sent a glare her direction. “You better hope that's not the case.” He mumbled, not a care within him as the door slammed.

Petra turned to back to Ymir, a look of sympathy on her face. The bell rung not too long after, and she dismissed the class. All except Ymir.

“Ymir.. I'd like to have a word with you. You don't have to respond, but I'd like you to be aware. So, first things first.. you're not in trouble. I know how Mr. Braun can be, and I tried to give him plenty of warnings. His language was really vulgar and unacceptable.” Ymir watched the teacher apprehensively, as she tried to figure out what the catch was.

“Anything that he said to you wasn't true, you know? I heard most of everything that he said, and I hate that he'd say such awful things to you. But, there's just some people you can't change. I know from experience.” Petra contemplated for a moment, before she leaned against her desk. The way she paced before probably would've made anyone anxious.

“So, someone was bound to do what you did. But, that still doesn't make it right. You will have to be punished for it.” Petra looked around, before she smiled a bit. “How about.. you stay after school with me and help clean up? That should be bad enough, right?” 

To say that Ymir was surprised was an understatement. “You're joking, right? I'm not.. in trouble?”

Petra nodded, her smile clearly visible as she looked at Ymir.

Ymir had never been so happy to be a student. She ran up to her teacher, before she wrapped her arms around her in a hug. “Just know that this is a one time thing, but you're literally the coolest teacher ever.” 

“I know. But also know, that  _ this _ is a one time thing. I can't show favoritism to my students, even if one vaguely reminds me of my younger self. Do you understand?”

Ymir nodded. “Can I ask you a question though? Earlier you said that you knew that some people couldn't be changed from experience. What's the story behind that?”

“Well, when I was in school, I met my wife. You all know her as Nurse Nanaba--”

* * *

 

**Sina High School, Present Day**

Ymir was currently walking down the hallway of Sina High. Compared to her first year, things had changed quite a bit. The thing that had changed the most though was her. Sometime between freshman year, and right now in her junior year, her body had decided to love her again. She went from a measly five feet and two inches, to a stunning five feet and eight inches. She had no idea why she suddenly decided to have a growth spurt, but she didn't question it. 

Ymir also started to work out at an actual gym. She was tired of being scrawny, and wanted to be able to rely on her strength if needed. She never knew what could happen, and she wanted to be prepared for anything. The gym that she was going to was working really well. She’d started going towards the end of her freshman year, so it had been a while. The gym had given her time to develop some pretty nice abs, and her biceps weren't looking that bad either.

And last but not least, she cut her hair. Her hair wasn't that long to begin with, but she still really didn't like the length of it. So, she cut it. There was still enough to put into a ponytail, and she was more comfortable with herself after doing it. It definitely boosted her confidence, but she was a smug, little shit to begin with.

Ymir held the strap of her backpack over one shoulder, as she passed by numerous students doing the same thing. She thought she was mistaken, but she heard someone call her name. “Ymir. Hi!” A random girl with a group of her friends called out, and Ymir quietly waved at them. The girls squealed, jumping up and down. “Oh god. He is so attractive! His piercing gaze is to die for.” 

That’s right.  _ He. _ Ymir didn’t know when this whole shtick started, but for some reason most girls thought she was a super hot guy. She no longer got bothered for looking so boyish, but was more appreciated for it. “Middle school Ymir would’ve loved this harem anime gag.” Ymir mumbled as slouched her way to her first class.


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving at the door of her first class, she breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed that no students had arrived yet. It wasn't that she was antisocial, but.. she was. There was only one person who stood in the room, and Ymir smiled at the sight of her. “Yo, Nana.” Ymir quickly ran up to her, and Nanaba chuckled. She prepared herself for their secret handshake, already knowing it was a must before they could start talking. 

They both dramatically got into fighting stances, before Ymir threw her right fist towards her face. It wasn't really that fast because she didn't actually want to hurt Nanaba. Which is where the second part of the handshake came in. She caught Ymir’s arm between both her hands before it could reach her face. As if in character, she smirked victoriously and was surprised when Ymir sent her a smirk back. Realizing she had set herself up, she gasped, but it was too late. Ymir quickly opened her fist, and all her long, lanky fingers hit Nanaba in her face. She recoiled back, pretending to be defeated, before looking up at Ymir with her charming smile. As many times as they had done this silly handshake, it still had the same impact every time. It was theirs, and no one could take it from them. 

“How’s it going, kid?” Nanaba grinned, reaching out to ruffle Ymir’s hair. Besides her parents, Nanaba was one of the few people Ymir felt truly comfortable with. Although it wasn't that normal for students and teachers to be friends, Nanaba was like the sister Ymir never asked for. But, was glad that she was given. She related to Nanaba on a personal level, but she didn't realize that until she'd spent so much time with her. 

During middle school, when Nanaba was still a nurse, Ymir needed to go to her office a lot. She was small, the target of many homophobic kids, and stubborn. It made sense for her, and Nanaba to see each other a lot. Honestly, when she was younger, Nanaba was the type of girl Ymir strived to be. She was attractive, yet she didn't succumb to society’s ideas of women. She was handsome, to say the least. With her short, choppy hair, and her fearless smile, she was quite the catch. And most importantly, she taught her that girls didn't have to be so.. feminine. Hanji wasn't that feminine either, but Nanaba was the full package. So, Ymir was always glad to see her favorite nurse. The more Ymir got hurt physically, the more she was began to feel fixed emotionally by spending time with Nanaba. If that made any sense.

“It's going.. okay. I think? But, it happened again, Nana. A group of girls thought I was a guy. A really attractive one, but a guy nonetheless. Am I not an attractive girl? Or an attractive thing? Everything doesn't have to revolve around guys, you know. I could be non-binary for all they know.” Ymir ran her hand through her hair, fixing what had been messed up. She didn't mind the fact that Nanaba had messed it up, because that had been her way of showing affection.

“You'll learn to get over it.” Nanaba offered, straightening the things on her desk. Ymir watched, feeling like it was just yesterday she saw Nanaba doing the same thing. But, with band-aids and hand sanitizer. Nanaba had always been so nice with kids, and somehow Petra had convinced her to become a teacher herself. Not really knowing anything about History, Math, or English, she decided to teach what she was good at. It was basically a health class, but with her own cool spin. Every student loved being healthy and safe, if it meant seeing Nanaba. Who was also cool with them calling her by her first name. It would get quite confusing since Mrs. Ral was literally some of the students’ other teacher. Nanaba was perfectly fine with being the only Nanaba.

“But, just because I dress a certain way, doesn't mean I'm any less of a female. And by calling me a guy, they're taking away the sexuality that I fought hard for. How will the ladies know I'm a lesbian? How will I know who's a lesbian!? I can't afford to fall into the trap that is  _ the  _ straight girl. I have too much pride for that.” Ymir contemplated, sticking her hands in her pockets. 

Nanaba burst into a body shaking laughter, the hearty sound filling the empty classroom. Ymir didn't understand what was so funny, as she watched Nanaba. “Ymir, you amuse me. Never change for anyone, okay? The character that you are now can never be beat.” Those were the words Nanaba ended their conversation with, before students started filing into the classroom. Since it was unprofessional for Nanaba to show blatant favoritism, her behavior towards Ymir changed when other students were around. She was an easygoing teacher to begin with, but she became less physically and playful with Ymir in her “teacher mode” as Ymir liked to call it.

Taking that as her cue to sit down, Ymir went to her favorite desk in the back of the classroom. It was always unoccupied, because of how far in the back it was. The only one who could be seen from that far in the back was Ymir, and this really tall boy named Bertolt Hoover. But, he always sat in the front like a good student. 

As soon as the class had settled, Nanaba had began teaching her lesson on the amazing wonders of the body. Ymir was comfortable in her seat, honestly not even paying attention to what was being said. Telling Ymir to focus was like asking the sky to turn green. If you thought it was going to happen, you were out of your mind. Feeling her eyes slowly starting to close, Ymir propped her head upon her fist. 

“Ymir!” Nanaba called out cheerfully, nearly startling the girl out of her seat. Ymir absolutely  _ hated  _ when Nanaba used voice inflection. She never knew when it was going to happen, especially when she closed her eyes for even the slightest bit of sleep. For some special reason, Nanaba loved to call her out to answer questions. If she got it wrong, for punishment she'd have to name all the parts of the female genitalia, while looking directly at the class. It made Ymir really uncomfortable, because of the girls of the class who really started to pay attention when she had to do this. Most would be embarrassed of something like this. But, it was a health class. Anatomy was nothing compared to the terrifying stares of her classmates. 

“Answer this. If-” Before Nanaba could finish her question, the intercom in the classroom suddenly erupted with noise. Ymir grinned, slouching down in her seat. She was starting to get sleepy, and this was the perfect chance for her to sneak off to sleep. Slowly lowering her head to the desk, she eventually groaned. The people in the school’s office could be really loud sometimes, and were really preventing any sleep she could get. 

**“Excuse me. Could you please send Ymir Zöe-Langnar to the office?”** That was all the person said, but Ymir perked up at the mention of her name. What could they want? Ymir thought of different scenarios for a moment, before grinning even wider. Who cares what they wanted? She had an excuse to leave class, without answering any stupid questions. She loved and appreciated Nanaba with all her heart, but could not stand this class for the life of her. Or, any classes for that matter. Why was school even needed? Ymir hadn't learned anything worth taking into the real world. So, what was the point?

Nanaba gave Ymir a pointed look, answering the person in the process. “Yes, I will. She'll be there momentarily.” Nanaba said hesitantly, noticing how Ymir brightened all of a sudden. She would have to ask her about it later when they weren't student and teacher. Ymir sometimes liked to pay Nanaba and Petra a visit at their house, if there was nothing better to do. “Ymir. You may be excused. But, don't think I won't have a question waiting for you when you come back.”

Ymir nodded, not really wanting to be in the room any longer. Hopefully whatever these people at the office wanted her for would take up the rest of the class period, so that she wouldn't have to return. Ymir darted out of the classroom in a flash, with her backpack on her shoulder alongside her. Roaming the halls, it appeared to be empty. Except, for the few stragglers running to their classes, which they were now tardy for. That literally was Ymir everyday, before Nanaba’s class became her first period. Although, there was a little less running and a bit more roaming.

It didn't take Ymir long to arrive at the main office, only to be greeted by the secretary. What was her name? Roco? Ymir thought, as her eyes scanned the desk for a name plate. When she found it, she chuckled. How could she forget the name of the rudest secretary in the history of secretaries? “Oh, Rico. Did you miss me? Is that why you called me out of class?”

She caught the last few seconds of Rico rolling her eyes, before she was met with a glare. “First of all, it’s Rico Brzenska. Meaning you as a student, call me Mrs. Brzenska.” Ymir opened her mouth to say something, and she swears Rico’s glare got worse. “Now that our roles have been established, let’s just get this over with. I'm not in the mood to hear you talk, so listen carefully. I won't be repeating myself.” Ymir nodded, figuring the process would go much quicker if she listened. For now, that is.

“There's these two ladies here. One with glasses and messy hair, and the other one looking exactly like you. I'm inferring that they're your parents or something? They were holding hands and talking about their precious bean?” Ymir flushed slightly at the mention of the childhood name, but kept her composure. “Anyway, they're having a discussion with the principal. Mr. Smith himself called, and personally asked me to get you. I have no idea what's going on, so don't ask me anything. You know where his office is, so go.” Ymir looked at the woman, questioning how she even got her position. 

“Thanks, Rico.” Ymir teased in a sugary, sweet voice and she immediately heard her groan frustratedly. The story behind their relationship was simple. Rico pretended to hate Ymir’s company, but she truly adored the little troublemaker. Well, tall troublemaker. She had gotten used to seeing Ymir every other day. As much time as Ymir spent in the nurse’s office, she spent in the main office. If she wasn't hurt, she was in trouble. And, Nanaba or Petra weren't always there to bail her out either. There was only so much a nurse could do without looking suspicious. Petra had helped as much as she could too, but that stopped when Ymir went to high school. Petra stayed at the middle school, but Nanaba decided to string along. Lucky for Ymir.

One day when Ymir was sitting in the office, she just.. broke down. She remembers the day like it was yesterday. She was in the 9th grade, and she just couldn't handle her emotions. She was only protecting herself, but it got labeled as fighting. She just cried, and cried until she was interrupted by a lady with the most concerning look. She asked what was wrong, and Ymir told her everything. Ymir couldn't think of how to tell her parents, and kept it inside until she couldn't anymore. She would tell the first person who asked, and that was Rico. After that, she made it a regular thing. Fighting with the kids who made her feel like shit, and sometimes even winning. Rico admired her spirit, but would never actually tell her that. From that day she onward, Rico considered her as someone important, and would  _ kill  _ anyone who bothered her. No matter how she acted, Ymir knew she was there for her. And she didn't care that most of her friends were her teachers and such, but they were the only ones she could trust.

Making her way through the narrow halls located behind the front desk and connected to the main office, Ymir found the door labeled Mr. Erwin Smith. It was cracked open slightly, and she could already hear her Hanji talking. Having two moms, Hanji was labeled as Ma, and Ilse was her Mom. It made things way more simple, than to call them both Mom. From what she could hear, Hanji was talking very enthusiastically about something. As usual. “I think this will be best for her!” Hanji exclaimed, and Ymir took this as her cue to walk in.

“Um, Ma? Mom? What are you guys doing here?” Ymir asked, after she'd pushed the door open quietly. All the people in the room turned their eyes towards her, and she gave a nervous smile. Hanji and Ilse looked particularly happy to see their daughter. Hanji even hopped up from her seat to hug Ymir, being only one inch shorter than her. Hanji was pretty tall, so it wasn't a surprise that Ymir had inherited that gene. Or, at least they liked to believe Ymir got it from Hanji.

“Bean! It feels like I haven't seen you in forever.” Hanji yelled excitedly, her arm still wrapped around Ymir. Ymir rolled her eyes, not being able to stop the genuine smile that appeared on her face. She couldn't help but to feel affected by Hanji’s dramatic behavior.

“You literally saw me this morning. You  _ drove  _ me to school.” Ymir laughed, turning her attention to Ilse, who was still sitting. “Are you going to tell me what's going on?” Ymir watched Ilse quizzically, knowing that she wasn't going to get any information from Hanji.

“Well..” Ilse started, rubbing her hands together nervously. Ymir noticed, but she decided to hear what she had to say first. “Mr. Smith contacted us, Ymir. And, it turns out that.. you're not doing so well in your classes.”

Ymir scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “What does he know? I'm doing well in my health class.” In all honesty, she was. She had a B, which was even a surprise for her. Her other classes were kind of rough though. The teachers were utter assholes who did nothing but show favoritism to the cheerleaders, and sport players. Like, what the hell? Some had no common sense, and still passed the class. 

When Ymir didn't understand something, which was almost always because of the multitude of things that occurred in the classroom, she only got compared to others.  _ Maybe you should pay more attention and be like these students. Most delinquents don't understand.  _ Didn't these teachers understand that  **they** were the reason she didn't understand? And if she did understand what was going on, Ymir lost whatever she had retained by being distracted. Also known as, her getting into a fight.

“You know that health isn't one of your core classes, Ymir. It’s more of an elective. Classes like history or a type of math are what you need. Which, are the ones you're currently failing.” Mr. Smith spoke with a tone of authority. Ymir hated that tone. “So before you decide to argue with me, just know that this is for you.”

Ymir rolled her eyes at him, used to hearing lies like this.  _ This is for you. We’re only trying to help. You won't get any better if you don't accept help. _ Ymir was starting to get angry. She wasn't angry at her parents though. She loved them to death, and they would always have her trust. But, this principal.. these teachers-- Who would be stupid enough to fall for these lies? Her nails softly dug into her palm, trying to keep her anger repressed. Getting angry would only cause her mothers to ask her what was wrong later on, and she didn't really like talking about her feelings.

“I've suggested to your parents that you get a tutor. Actually, there's one I have in mind. Her name is Frieda Reiss, and I think that I have her card somewhere. She'll be able to help you conquer whatever problems you have. And hopefully, you'll become an ’A’ student.” Mr. Smith added, looking around his desk for one of the tutor’s business cards. 

That was it. That was what set her off. “What if I don't  _ want  _ to became an A student!?” Ymir mimicked him in a taunting tone. “I don't need your help, or anyone else’s at this fucking hellhole. You want to help me? Just leave me alone! Leave my parents alone-- At least they're there for me when I need them. Knowing you, you'd probably try to mess that up. Just, ugh. Fuck off!” Ymir stormed off in a fit of anger, not knowing where she was headed. She made sure to slam the door on the way out because it just felt right. 

Tightly holding the strap of her backpack to her body, she became lost in thought. She really, really didn’t want a tutor. It wasn’t even that she was dumb. She actually thought she was pretty smart. But, who would understand something that was mostly new to them? Not paying attention to where she was going, she found out it was too late after she’d walked straight into someone. Ymir only stumbled back a bit, but the person she bumped into ended up falling on the ground. Although she was angry, she wasn't a total heathen. “My bad. I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going.” Ymir apologized, holding out her hand to help the person off the ground. 

“Obviously you weren't, beanpole. Open your eyes a little wider, next time.” A blonde girl with an abnormally large nose snapped at Ymir. She didn't even take the hand offered at her, instead deciding to help herself.

Ymir pulled her hand back, the awkwardness slowly setting in. She watched the blonde for a minute, before she regained her senses. “Well, maybe it was your fault. Try looking around your nose next time before walking. I don't have time for your bullshit.” Ymir glared, gripping her backpack strap harder than before. She had more important things to focus on. She realized, making her way around the rude blonde.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Please validate me T-T


End file.
